To Have An Idiotic Wife
by Seravee
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are now officially married. But things aren’t that enjoyable after their happily ever wedding after all. MxN


Disclaimer: I OWN MY LIFE!!

Summary: Natsume and Mikan are now officially married. But things aren't that enjoyable after their happily ever wedding after all. MxN

**To Have An Idiotic Wife**

By: Fullmetal Chrome

That had it.

Hyuuga Natsume kicked the can out as he passed by, muttering curse words under his breath.

Again, he and his wife made an argument and worst of all, he was also thrown out from "his" house.

Seriously, when will she realized that "he" has the rights to do anything for his wife, anyway? This does pissed him off but at the same time he felt wrong for being so almighty.

Hyuuga Natsume is wrong?

Take that latter part back! His wife should definitely obey every word her husband says. What's the meaning of breadwinner of the family, anyway?

Although they married a month ago, things weren't that enjoyable at all. During their honeymoon, whenever they're alone, his wife could get nervous of something he can't tell. Life is so freaking tiresome whenever they fought of doing "it". Yes, this is the damn reason why Mikan threw him out from his own house, to his dismay.

Maybe he should take force since he had the rights, right? To make his woman know the true meaning of enjoyment…but he knew that he will be given death glares around the neighborhood right after that. Hell, is there any other way to convince this whiny wife of his simple request?

Even though his wife is the stupidest dense idiot of all living terrestrials in this generation, he asked her hand for marriage. He can't take that stupid pride of his to buy that expensive ring that time.

He knew that he love her, he hated to admit it. He can't even speak those simple words clearly from his mouth. It sucks to be him if he says something romantic. Blame Shakespeare if that ever happens. But then again, he wouldn't say those words. He isn't her knight in shining armor or Romeo from that shittypalooza drama. He wasn't even a freaking gentleman in the first place. But then again, Hyuuga Natsume was never a gentleman.

"Natsume, wait up!" A whiny voice echoed through his ears. Definitely and expectedly, his wife, Mikan, can never hate him THAT long. He stopped his tracks as the sound of her footsteps coming closer to his hearing.

He frowned as he turned to face her. "What do you want, Polka dots?!"

His wife was still the same as the first time he met her. Her long brunette hair, tied in two ponytails (When the hell will she stop being a kid, anyway?!) and those large auburn eyes, he was annoyed to see those eyes whenever he gaze at them. He has his pride of course but he couldn't admit to his mind that her eyes were very attractive.

"I'm s-sorry for ye-yelling at you…and…and…for throwing you out from your house," she stuttered, blushing at her apology.

See what he means? He already knew that his wife will forgive him. She can't hate him less than a minute or so, he knew that she wanted him…wanted him to come back.

But, arrogant as usual, Hyuuga Natsume won't accept his dear wife's forgiveness that easily.

"Apology not accepted," he said. He always underestimated her. Always will. He is her husband and serves her right for marrying someone like him.

Then he suddenly feels like he wanted to threaten her a bit more. "If you'll do what I'll say, I'll forgive you." He smirked as his brilliant idea, overwhelmed his pervertish mind.

"But I don't want to do it! It's too early for me!" Mikan wailed as waterfall tears fell from her eyes.

"For the love of all shitty gods of Japan!" Natsume growled in annoyance.

Natsume is not a patient person nor he doesn't like his wife against him.

"You're already 25 years old now! Can't you put that in your tiny brain?!" He poked her head, hearing her muttered "ite" from her mouth.

Seeing that the woman is still guilty over her disagreement, he tried to calm himself down. He then said it, calmly, "Okay, I'll say it again, let's do it and I'll forgive you."

"I…I want to but I can't, I know that doing "it" is important to start a n-new f-family…but…it is really my first time! So that's why I'm not ready yet," Mikan said, blushing. She blushed many times now, Natsume realized.

But is having sex meant to bear children?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsume grunted. "To start a new family as in to make children? There's no way in hell that we can have children, you idiot."

"What?!" Mikan blinked as she yelped. "We have to do it for no reason?!"

"There is a freaking reason, idiot!" Natsume retorted.

"What? For pleasure?"

He smirked. "I never though that you know that word, Polka dots."

"So it is pleasure! Natsume, you pervert!" And here they go again, quarrelling over their own pride.

She kept tackling over Natsume but weak, pathetic and predictable as she is, her punches has no effect towards the great almighty him.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! NATSUME NO BAKA!" Tears fell from her eyes.

Typical. She's crying again. What's the point of crying while you're mad at something, anyway?

As a good and caring husband, he tried to comfort his wife.

By kicking her back to stop her from wailing.

"What was that for, baka?!" She wailed. She's louder than before.

Or maybe he just made things worse now.

Instead of apologizing her he said, arrogantly, "This won't happen if you didn't say yes!"

Then an idea just lit from his head.

"Fine, if we'll do it, I'll give you as much howalos as I can give you," he said.

"Why do you care about doing it so much?!" She exclaimed.

"Because…" his expression suddenly changed, hiding this confused feelings overwhelmed him as he hid his eyes well in his bangs. "I want to know that I'll be your first….the man I can be suitable for you."

His wife didn't tilt as her eyes widened by his answer but she changed her face. "I can't fooled by that one, Natsume!" She said, cockily. "Why would someone like you say such things like that? How unlike of you!" She forced a fake smile.

"Marrying you is not enough!" He growled as he can see his wife smile faded by his words. "I just want to know that by doing it, you will belong to me…only me. That's all."

"Natsume…"

"And I'm serious about it, Mikan," he said, straightforwardly. "Always been."

He can hear her heart beating rapidly as her face turned red. Is this the reason why she loves him this much?

"Okay," she smiled, realizing that she was too wrong for her own good. "Let's do it then, Hyuuga Natsume."

"Good."

She took his hand as they walked towards home to where they belong.

As they walk with their hands intact, Natsume can't resist on giving a sinister smile as he muttered something that even his woman can't hear.

"Fooled ya."

**End**

Fullmetalchrome: Hahahaha!! I love writing this! I love portraying Natsume! It's fun to write Natsume's point of view. But I'm afraid if there are some parts where he can be so unlike him. Hehehe… he tricked her on believing those words he said. I love writing this! Anyway, I love reviews! It made my day! Though I'm embarrassed to hear critics... but it's really important anyway! hehehe...

Hope you enjoy it!

Alyssa (Fullmetalchrome)


End file.
